Naruto and the Dual Truths
by Azuretasy
Summary: NaruHina, summary inside, setting: during Hinata and Neji's fight! Please read and review! I want to know what you think!


Naruto and the Dual Truths

Summary: During Hinata and Neji's fight something happens that may change what everyone thinks of Naruto as a secret locked away within him shocks everyone watching.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not EVER own NARUTO, so stay away from me ya LAWYERS!

Azuretasy: Please help me rate this, as well as categorize this! I've been think at the time did not type for so long about my style of making stories and have come to the conclusion that I thinking too much, so I decided to just do the stories and hope that you readers point out to me the wrongs I done like say grammar, and info on the anime, preferably the anime which is where I'll base most of the story on. Also, please tell me if there is something confusing, lacking, and anything that might make this story more enjoyable. You can also either tell it to me at your review or e-mail me at I would certainly consider those before deciding to do it. Also please read and review! The more review I get, the more I get off my lazy bum and type the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! Bye!

Chapter 1 Hidden Bloodlimit?

"I don't go…" She started saying as my eyes widen as realized what she was saying, "… back on my word…" she continued as I started asking myself 'Why is she saying that?' with my eyes still on her "That… Is also my ninja way!" she finished as my eyes widen completely in shock as she proclaimed that she had the same ninja way as me.

"I never knew! Was Hinata, always this incredible?" I wondered not expecting an answer from fuzzy eyebrows, it's seemed that I wondered it out loud.

"She's very similar to you…" He told me making me look at him.

"Oh yeah… She was always watching you." Sakura added making me turn to look at her in shock. "Huh?" I asked dumbly as I started processing the info she told me. She was always watching me? I found myself looking at her and for a moment, I saw myself replacing Hinata's position. I saw myself injured in a far worst manner than her. I also saw that I was facing the gigantic fox with nine tails. This shocked me. 'Why the hell was I seeing this?' I asked myself before seeing and hearing myself and the fox talking.

"That's all for today kit." The fox stated and while I saw myself shaking my head as I glared at the fox.

"No way! One more go! I promise that I'll get it this time!" He shouted looking determined before being swiped off his feet by one of the fox's tails.

"Shut up kit! I say stop so we will stop! Or would you want to lie on the floor for months?" The fox shouted angrily glaring at the blonde who quickly shook his head.

"Good, now go to sleep! Even with my chakra healing you, it'll take about a whole day to heal all of those damaged organs of yours! If any other human received that much damage, then I wouldn't have been surprised that they died!" The fox said.

"Do damaged organs really do that?" The blonde asked making the fox glare once again at the blonde which made me back away.

"OF COURSE THEY DO! ORGANS CAN NOT BE STRENGTHENED! IT TAKES ONE DAMMAGED ORGAN TO DEATH IN DAYS IF IT'S NOT HEALED! NOW GO TO SLEEP!" Kyuubi shouted before the scene turned back to normal with Hinata holding her stomach in one hand and the other in front as Neji glared.

"If you want to die that badly then I'll be happy to grant you your wish!" He stated before dashing towards Hinata. Half way towards Hinata, he felt wind from his left before seeing a spiky blonde blocking his way.

"Out of my way!" He shouted thrusting his palm on his chest and sending him straight to the wall behind Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She shouted as she slowly limped her way towards him as he shakily rose from where he crashed with a smile.

"Sorry, Hinata, if I had just kept my mouth shut you would not have suffered that much!" He said with a smile before coughing up blood.

Everyone looked at what happened in shock as Neji just glared at the blonde.

"How dare you get in my way you drop out?" He angrily asked making the blonde just smile as Hinata finally got to him and tried to help him up only to fall back down as her wounds started to get to her.

"Get in you way? Why? You already knew that you would come out as the victor anyway. So why are you mad? I think you should be thanking me than being angry at me, after all, me jumping in your way quiet suddenly would be considered a breach in the rules so you have one less fight at the finals!" He said smiling as he coughed up more blood.

"The fight is not over until I have my revenge!" He shot back angrily.

"Revenge? Oh great so we have another avenger in the village?" He said with a sigh.

"I will not be talked to by a drop out like that!" He said angrily making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought I already did?" He asked which finally snapped Neji as he started heading towards the blonde with another palm strike, before being covered by a cloud of smoke which later revealed Hayate, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai holding back Neji.

"Neji, give it a rest! You gave me a warm promise not to lose your head in this exam!" Gai told him as he firmly held him away from his rival's student.

"It's as the blonde said, because of him suddenly entering the battle field, the match is awarded to you, and his been disqualified." Hayate who was the referee of the match stated while pulling down his outstretched hand.

"I won't let you do that! I will fight him at the finals got that! I will make him pay for sticking his nose to things that does not concern him!" Neji shouted as he tried to wriggle free from them.

"No problem here, but you have to as…" Naruto was not able to continue as he coughed up loads of blood making everyone realize his condition. Kurenai was about to inspect his condition when Kakashi beat her to it as he zipped down his orange jacket before pulling up his black shirt to reveal numerous scars, and burns which shocked everyone there, the scars were deep and the burns spread to almost his whole chest. For Neji though he thought that those were what he got by trying to fight against fate.

"You are right." A mature voice said quickly fallowed by shocked gasps everywhere making the now curious Neji look at the direction the voice came from to see piercing blue eyes with fox like pupils. The azure eyed owner was surrounded by cool blue chakra which brushed his spiky blonde hair.

"This scars and burns are the rewards of me fighting fate, and I would not have it any other way." He calmly stated with a mature voice as Neji took a step back to take in the new look off the chakra engulfed male, he knew was Naruto.

He had a slightly longer spiky hair. He also grew a lot taller, and was wearing a traditional black ninja suit with arm guards on each arms, and a black ninja helmet. In short, he looked the Sandaime in his full ninja battle gear except for the staff and had blue eyes and blonde hair. His whisker marks where gone, and he wore a long white trench coat like the fourth with the kanji Yoko on the middle of the fire.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" A hesitant Hinata asked making the blonde look at her with a smile which only increased her blush ten fold. His smile quickly turned to a sad one soon enough shocking Hinata before feeling cool and relaxing chakra course to her body. She looked at the source to see Naruto's hand on top of her wounded chest glowing in a radiant blue light.

"I'm sorry." He stated quietly as he looked at her wound with caring eyes making her blush as she wonder how she could react.

"There, all done." He said after awhile before helping her up while the other adults just kept staring at him with Kurenai sporting a light blush.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys but this is my blood line limit." He stated snapping most of the adults out of their daze, though Kakashi was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"I see, so you also have a blood limit!" Neji said alerting everyone of his presence once again. Now I really want to fight you! I'll be the first to defeat this newly discovered blood limit of yours, seeing as most of the adults where shocked to see it." Neji stated with a smile making the now taller and obviously older one look at him with pity.

"I sorry, but you can't." He stated sadly making Neji glare at him.

"What do you mean I can't?" Neji asked angrily.

"Cause if I do, then your belief that no one can change fate would be destroyed." Naruto told him sadly making him laugh.

"Don't worry! It is my fate to defeat your blood line limit!" Neji stated.

"And it had been dated back to thousands of years since one defeated this blood line limit." Naruto stated shocking everyone.

"Idiot! There is no such thing as a blood line limit not being defeated by thousands of years!" Neji stated defiantly making Naruto sigh.

"I do really pity you Neji-san, you arrogance have really limited the potential you could achieve." Naruto stated making the Hyuuga prodigy glare at him.

"I dare you to say that to me again!" He challenged angrily before the blonde repeated what he said.

Once again Neji snapped as he started attacking the blonde but as he landed his palm at his chest, Naruto did not seem to move back or received any damage.

After a while though Neji was already on the ground, screaming in pain as he held his arm with multiple red markings while Naruto sadly smiled as he reassured him that he will still be able to train after a week at the hospital.

He then looked at the shocked face of those in front of him before looking at Hinata sadly asking her if she was feeling ok.

"Oh, umm, I-I'm Al-right N-Na-Naru-to-kun." She shyly answered her face completely crimson before Naruto smiled slightly wider before passing out.

Azuretasy: So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Please leave a review! I want to know what you guys think, and what I did not explain well and the wrong grammar since I rushed this chapter out of anxiety on what you guys think! Bye for now! Bye!


End file.
